Let Me Fix You
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: Based off of Troye Sivan's "Happy Little Pill" and Coldplay's "Fix You". For the Happy Birthday, Harry Potter! -Challenge on the HPFC. Features suicidal!Harry in the beginning. Harry/Hermione. Happy (really) belated birthday to Harry.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Based off of Troye Sivan's "Happy Little Pill" and Coldplay's "Fix You". For the Happy Birthday, Harry Potter! -Challenge on the HPFC. Features suicidal!Harry in the beginning. Harry/Hermione. Happy (really) belated birthday to Harry.**

* * *

 **Let Me Fix You**

* * *

It was the day before Harry Potter's twenty-first birthday. He was supposed to happy. The magical world admired him. He was their _savior_ , for heaven's sake.

But there's always another face on the die, another side to the coin, another voice to the story. Yes, Harry Potter was the supposed "savior" of the magical world, perhaps the Muggle world, to some extent, as well, but with the whole war, it was devastating. So many people had died. Harry never understood why people rejoiced whenever it was the anniversary of the final battle between Harry and Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Voldemort. Yes, that date marked the end of a war, but it also marked the day hundreds, perhaps thousands, had died. The weight of all the deaths dragged Harry down. He couldn't deal with it. It was overwhelming.

He mourned the death of his parents, of his friends, who had died for siding with him. Cho, Lavender, even Colin! Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin, had also died. Then, there was Fred, and Arthur, Remus, and Tonks, and even Ron died in the end. Another blow that had hit home, was Ginny's death. Ginny and Harry were engaged, to be married just a few weeks after the day that she had died, at the hands of one of the escaped Death Eaters.

Harry _knew_ that everything was his fault. He dragged so many people down. So many people died because of _him_.

Harry marveled at the tiny pill in his palm, which could easily kill him.

" _My happy little pill_." He breathed. " _Take me away. Dry my eyes. Bring color to my skies_." He whispered. His green eyes, once bright with joy, were now dim with unhappiness of his life. He knew that what he wanted to do was stupid. Taking away his life, just because he didn't think it was perfect. It was stupid and selfish, but at the moment, Harry really didn't care.

He took the pill. His life seemed to flash before his eyes. He remembered the smiling, blurred faces of James and Lily Potter, as they looked down at him fondly. Then the green light. And the burning pain in his forehead. He remembered the Dursleys. The abuse. He remembered Hedwig, his first true friend. And Ron. Hermione. Hagrid. The Sorceror's Stone. . . _Dumbledore_. And Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, the twins. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fleur, Gabrielle. Everything rushed back to him in a flurry of memories. And _Ginny_ , how he missed her.

 _We'll soon be reunited, my love._ Harry thinks.

Then there's blinding white. Harry can hear someone's voice in the distance. He distantly remembers someone shaking his shoulders. Drops of water landing on his cheeks. Harry recognized the voice. It was a female. Hermione?

Then, her voice disappeared into the light. It was so peaceful, in the silence that surrounded Harry. Nothing can bother him again.

* * *

Hermione was worried. Ever since the beginning of the day, she'd known that something was going to go dreadfully wrong.

Her breath was taken from her lungs as she saw the limp body of her best friend.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice was fearful. She never thought this was possible. Immediately, she flooed St. Mungo's. She shook Harry's shoulders gently, trying to provoke a response. Tears started to well up in her brown eyes. She already lost Ron. She didn't want to lose Harry, too.

* * *

Harry could hear steady beeping. Where was he? The air around him smelled like disinfectants. The hospital?

Harry's eyes flew open. He was correct. He was in a room, with white walls surrounding him. Slowly, Harry sat up. Why was he still alive? He wanted to be dead, damn it all!

"Harry?" Harry turned to the door to the room, where Hermione was standing. Then, Harry remembered the voice he had heard before he passed out. Did she save him. Why?

"Why am I still alive?" Harry's voice was blunt. He gave Hermione a frosty glare. Hermione tried not to flinch at his tone as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Because. . ." Hermione trailed off as she thought of what to say. "Because I couldn't bear to see you like that. Harry, don't leave us, please." Hermione pleaded quietly.

"I wanted to die, damn it."Harry hissed. "There's nothing left for me in this world. Everything's shattered. Broken. Irreplaceable." Hermione's eyes welled up in tears.

"Harry," Hermione let her eyes close, a tear trailing down her face. "If that's what you really think, then let me help. Let me fix this world. Let me _fix you_." Hermione whispered, before walking away. Suddenly, she turned. She pulled a parcel out of her pocket, placing it onto the table next to Harry's bed.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

Inside the parcel, was a picture of everyone in the DA, before the War started again.

* * *

As she promised, Hermione tried to fix the broken walls of the magical world. She tried to mend everything that was shattered.

* * *

"Look, Harry." Hermione whispered. Harry glared at Hermione, uninterested.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. Hermione pointed to his right, and Harry glanced in that direction. To his surprise, they were at the ruins of Hogwarts.

The castle had fallen during the war, and the Ministry didn't repair the castle, claiming that it was a final tribute to those who had died in the war.

"Is that-" Harry started, before cutting himself off abruptly.

"It's Hogwarts." Hermione said quietly. "After the war, Hogwarts was nothing more than ruins. At first, the Ministry insisted on repairing everything, but a lot of people, especially the parents and family of the victims, spoke up. They refused to let the Ministry 'fix' Hogwarts. After a vote, in which the option of leaving Hogwarts as it was won, the Ministry backed off, now working on finding a new place for a school to be built." Hermione explained. Then, she took a deep breath before leading Harry into Hogwarts-well, what was left of Hogwarts. There was rubble in a lot of places, but also a hint of grass starting to grow. A flower peeked out through a pile of rocks.

Hermione and Harry reached what was left of the Great Hall. To Harry's surprise, there were trees there. He gave Hermione an inquisitive look.

"After the Ministry backed off, the families of victims brought different species of plants here. Luna brought sunflowers and roses. Neville brought tulips, carnations, and peonies. All-or at least, most of the plants are alive because of the sentient magic that surrounds Hogwarts. Different plants from different places have been brought here, and with all the sentient magic around here, many of them have flourished." Hermione's voice was soft.

"Your point is?" Harry tried to keep his voice emotionless and his face expressionless.

"Do you want to know why I showed you this?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Well, it's to show you that even if disaster happens, there's always hope in the wildest places. After a hurricane, comes a rainbow, Harry. Remember that. Rebuilding and reconstruction sometimes tie people closer together. After a community is damaged, people who live in that community will all band together to fix and repair their community. Some people-strangers, will help as well. We'll all work together towards the same cause, and one day - maybe not today, but _one day_ , everything will be alright."


End file.
